The Wall
The Wall is a brand new primetime game show that is a mixture of Plinko and Tipping Point. It's where contestants in one night can win up to $12,000,000. Gameplay Two contestants work together as a team in playing a game of knowledge and luck. The Wall has seven drop zones at the top of the wall and fifteen targets at the bottom of the wall, all containing various amounts of money from $1 up to $1,000,000. The team will be asked a series of questions. Correct answers to questions cause a green ball to fall down the wall and add money to the team's score. Incorrect answers to questions cause a red ball to fall down the wall and subtract money from the team's score. There are four rounds in the game. Round 1: Free Fall In the first round of the game, the two contestants are shown a question with two possible choices. Three green balls are inserted into drop zones 1, 4, and 7, and the contestants have a limited amount of time to lock in their answers (the time expires when one of the balls reaches its target). Once all three balls reach their targets, the question's money value is revealed. If the answer is correct, the value of the targets that the balls landed on is added to the team's score. If time expires or if a wrong answer is given, the balls turn red and the value of the targets that the balls landed on is subtracted from the team's score. This is the only point in the game where a team can have a negative money total. The team has to have a positive money total after five questions in order for the first round to be completed; that total serves as the team's guaranteed money total (they cannot leave with nothing past this point). The maximum amount of money per question available is $65,000 (a team could win a maximum of $325,000 in this round). Rounds 2 & 3 Before the second round starts, one of the team's members is placed into an offstage isolation booth. The second and third rounds have two questions each (with three possible answers per question in the second round and four possible answers per question in the third round), and the contestant in the isolation booth must answer the questions. The contestant present on the stage is shown the question's answers and must predict whether the contestant in the isolation booth gets the question correct or incorrect by selecting a drop zone (there are two free drop zones available in round 2, and three free drop zones available in round 3). Once a drop zone is selected, the question is read and the contestant in the isolation booth must answer the question. If the answer is correct, a green ball will drop and the value of the target that it lands on is added to the team's score. If the answer is incorrect, a red ball will drop and the value of the target that it lands on is subtracted from the team's score. Regardless of the number of correct answers given, red balls are released from the preselected drop zones at the end of the second and third rounds, and the values of the targets that the red balls land on are subtracted from the team's score. Final Round In the final round, the contestant in the isolation booth has to decide secretly whether to take the guaranteed money total or the total money value that the team has accumulated in the first three rounds. Once a decision is made, the two contestants are reunited with each other and the amount of money the contestants will leave with is revealed. Trivia Cleveland Cavaliers player LeBron James is one of the executive producers of this new show, along with Chris Hardwick. Additional Pages The Wall/Quotes & Catchphrases The Wall/Video Gallery Link Official Site Category:Big Prize Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:2016 premieres